


Le chemin vers toi

by dripepper



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Post-Banquet, Pre-Series, Yuuri Katsuki (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripepper/pseuds/dripepper
Summary: The banquet left Victor lost in unprecedented feelings and thoughts. He is lucky to have Stéphane (his kinda friend, kinda lover, kinda fairy godmother) by his side, if only for tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [fallingaway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingaway) for the lovely beta reading and for put up with me and for everything else. Thanks boys for the unconditional support. Thanks Stéphane Lambiel for being such a prince (really, it was a pleasure to read his interviews as I ~~researched~~ for this fic).

Naked and comfortable in Victor's arms, Stéphane looked like a prince, as always. His brown hair was so soft among Victor's fingers, his swollen lips so beautiful. For the millionth time since their first time, years before, Victor asked himself _why am I not in love with him?_

Stéphane was humming a pop song, maybe thinking about skating to it. Even hummed, the song had some catchy quality and Victor could picture the whole scenario: the song, the ice, the public, Stéphane's clothes, Stéphane's hair, Stéphane's hypnotic skating.

"What's on your mind?" Stéphane asked, his voice low.

"Well, guess it," Victor said, playfully.

"Hmm... Not skating, of course. Not me, that's also clear."

Victor laughed, that slightly different laugh he had when he was speaking French.

"I was thinking about you skating, dear." He kissed Stéphane on the lips, on the cheeks, on the nose. Victor kissed Stéphane as if he was kissing that mental image, as if every kiss was a bit of magic. It should be. Victor tasted the faint hint of his own come on Stéphane's lips. "I was imagining you skating to that song you were singing."

"Oh, no no no," Stéphane laughed too, that shy laugh of his. "That's an awful song. I'd never... no." His laugh was so sweet, so delicate. _What’s missing, then?_

They fell on a more pleasant silence. Victor kept giving him kisses and caresses, because even though he was not in love, that didn't make Stéphane any less irresistible.

"Stéphane?" he said after a while.

"What, dear?"

"How is it like to be a coach?" _Be my coach, Victor._

"Ah, finally. I knew it!" Stéphane said with a big, adorable smile. Victor didn't know what he was talking about, but smiled back anyway; joyfulness was such a good look on Stéphane. "I knew you were thinking about that boy."

The smiled slowly died on Victor's lips. He never actually talked about Yuri Katsuki with anyone, let alone with Stéphane. But Stéphane had a ridiculously vast circle of gossip-lover acquaintances on the ice skating world, he must have heard everything about the banquet. Also, he knew Victor since Victor's junior years, he slept with Victor since he was still competitive. They weren't lovers, not really, not even close friends, but if you sleep with someone once or twice a year after enough years you will inevitably learn something about them.

So, if someone who wasn't _there_ could ever decipher Victor's line of thoughts, Stéphane was his best guess. Victor just silently kissed Stéphane's hair again. He wasn't in love with Stéphane just as Stéphane wasn't in love with him, but in this specifically hypothetical platonic love at least Stéphane talked to him, slept with him, let his beautiful face be kissed, let his beautiful body be touched. The lesser of two evils.

"Do you want some takeout for dinner, dear Stéphane? Italian? Thai? I'm so hungry I could eat this bed."

"C'mon, I'll cook something for us," Stéphane got up graciously and offered his hand to help Victor. "You don't need to be ashamed about being in love, dear."

"I'm not."

"Ashamed? Or in love?" Stéphane asked, his smile not showing on his face, but obvious in his voice. Victor got up and kissed Stéphane one more time only to shut him up.

"I'm hungry, Stéphane, be kind to me," Victor sighed. "I promise I'll tell you my version of the story over dinner."

"Victor, please, this is not about gossip. You know that you ruined that boy, right?" Stéphane said softly, stopping Victor before they got out of the bedroom. "He hardly seems like a competitive skater anymore, let alone the expressive promise he was before the Grand Prix Final. Do you really think you can make up for it and help him get back on track?"

"Yes," Victor was so sure that he felt bad for not working on it already. Even if he wasn't working on it because of his own career, and also because Yuuri Katsuki had vanished without a word. Still.

"Even if - or when - love will not be enough?"

"I want to be his coach, but... yeah, I decided to be a coach anyway. A good one, for someone good."

"You know he is kinda old."

"I know," Victor had the shiny eyes of someone in love. "And you know he is kinda amazing, as well."

Stéphane smiled, put his arms around Victor and kissed him full on the lips.

"He is indeed. I'll help you, dear. I'll find his addresses and numbers and training schedules and everything for you. You just..." Stéphane kissed Victor's shoulder, thoughtful, still hugging him. "You just."

"I just what? Tell me, dear, please."

"You just have to be sure that he wants you because he wants you as a skater, you know?, as his real coach. Not only as a man. And vice-versa, of course, if you want... If you want him, you have to learn how to be both," Stéphane said at last.

Victor nodded. It made complete sense, of course. It was also beautiful, coming from Stéphane, the man with the clear heart of a child.

"Okay, dear, don't worry. I'll not let him ruin me back."

Stéphane smiled a secret smile and took Victor's hand to guide him to the kitchen.

"Being a coach is fantastic, Victor. You have no idea."  
  
-  
  
Three days later, Victor received a text from Stéphane saying I FOUND HIM followed by a heart emoji, an address, and a phone number in Detroit. Victor was debating with himself about what to do when a second text arrived, this time saying BOY WAS I WRONG! WATCH THIS! SOMEHOW HE FOUND YOU FIRST!

Stéphane sent him another address, this time in Japan, but no phone number. Instead, it was followed by a YouTube link.


End file.
